Love & Magic: The Fire Dragon and the Take Over Animal Girl
by DarkChild316
Summary: A date between Natsu and Lisanna turns into a fun trip down memory lane for the two childhood friends turned lovers before they move on to create some new memories in a familiar place. Natsu/Lisanna. AU. Please R&R.
Hello again everyone and welcome to the much-anticipated 5th installment in my _**Fairy Tail**_ lemon series: _**Love & Magic**_. And the lucky pairing in this lemon will be the pairing of Natsu and Lisanna as they take a trip down memory lane. So sit back and enjoy the show ladies and gentlemen because once again…. _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: A date between Natsu and Lisanna turns into a fun trip down memory lane for the two childhood friends turned lovers before they move on to create some new memories in a familiar place.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters or songs mentioned in this story.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my good friend _**Miledman2**_ , who not only pitched the plotline for this story to me, but is now working with me as my new story collaborator for all things Fairy Tail.

* * *

On a sunny weekend afternoon in Magnolia Town, Lisanna Strauss waited for Natsu in front of Kardia Cathedral. The two of them had been dating each other for a year now since the two of them had confessed their feelings to each other in the aftermath of the war with Tartaros and had shared their first kiss (much to the delight of Lisanna's older sister Mirajane).

As Lisanna waited for Natsu, she reflected on their relationship with each other over the years and how it had blossomed from a childhood crush to a budding romance between the two childhood friends. It's a romance that almost didn't happen when Lisanna had supposedly "died", but ever since Lisanna's return to Fairy Tail, the feelings the two had for each other were stronger than ever.

Coming back to reality, Lisanna looked over herself for the umpteenth time at the clothes she had decided to wear. She wore a pink and black short-sleeved halter top shirt that exposed the tops of her ample and perky chest. She also wore black short jean shorts that highlighted her long, toned legs and she wrapped up her look with a pair of brown sandals.

"I wonder if I should have dressed a bit more conservatively." Lisanna wondered aloud to herself before hearing a chuckle behind her. And she turned to see Natsu in his usual dark, gold trimmed waistcoat, white pants and dark sandals, and his signature scarf wrapped around his neck.

"You don't have anything to worry about Lisanna, you look pretty hot to me." Natsu said and Lisanna blushed and smiled at his compliment before she embraced her lover.

"Thank you Natsu, so how are you doing today?" Lisanna said and Natsu grinned at her with his trademark smile.

"I'm great, but I'm even better now that you're here." Natsu said as the two smiled at each other before they both shared a relatively normal kiss while they ran their fingers through each other's hair. After some moments had passed, they separated lips before Lisanna took his arm and held onto it.

"So are we ready to go Natsu?" Lisanna asked and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Natsu said as the two of them walked off arm-in-arm together and the two of them began to make their way to Magnolia East Forest. As they walked together, many of the townspeople smiled at the two childhood friends turned lovers.

The two soon arrived at Magnolia East Forest and they soon came to a large river in the forest and the two of them looked at each other and smiled before removing their sandals and sitting at the banks of the river and soaking their feet in the water.

"You know that Happy and I come to this river all the time to do some fishing in our spare time. Happy always like to make fun of me and say that I'm a cooler head on fighting than I am on fishing, because I hardly ever catch any fish." Natsu said as he threw pebbles across the water and Lisanna giggled at him.

"By the way, where is Happy?" Lisanna asked him.

"Oh he's off with Wendy and Carla, I swear that Carla gotten closer to Happy as of lately." Natsu said.

"I'll bet he must be as happy as his name suggests." Lisanna joked and the two laughed together at the thought of Happy with Carla and Happy wooing Carla.

"You know Natsu, my big brother Elfman-niichan often comes hunting here along with some of the guys from the guild. I remember the time he caught a live alligator and brought it back to the guild." Lisanna said and Natsu snickered.

"Yeah and the best part about it is when he, Gajeel, and Laxus decided to pull a prank on the master when they put the thing in Master's study, in his shower. So he goes in to take a shower, he sees the gator in the shower and comes sprinting out of the study into the guild hall wearing his robe and he's just screaming and cursing."

"And while we're all laughing our asses off Laxus of all people said: 'Gramps what's wrong, you should be happy. You just passed a vote two-to-one on whether or not we should leave the gator's mouth bound up.' And at that point everyone in the guild just lost it." Natsu laughed and Lisanna joined him in laughing at their master's misfortunes.

"Hey Natsu, you know what I remember most about this forest, this is exactly where we found Happy's egg years ago." Lisanna said and Natsu smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, and I'll never forget those damn Vulcans that attacked us trying to steal the egg. But I finally managed to fight them off and send them packing with their tails between their legs." Natsu said with a smile at the memory before Lisanna giggled at him.

"Well the way I remember it, you only beat that Vulcan after you literally butted heads with him, and this was after he had already sent you flying about three times."

"That's the funny thing to me, every time you tried to take on some type of monster when we were kids, you always decided to take flying lessons. And with as many times at that Vulcan sent you flying, if ever anybody needed a parachute it was you." Lisanna laughed, much to the chagrin of the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Lisanna. Let's all laugh-it-up at the tough guy." Natsu sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but even you have to admit how funny that was." Lisanna said as she and Natsu put on their sandals and made their way to Magnolia South Gate Park and began strolling through the park with Natsu guiding her along.

"Hey Natsu, where are we going?" Lisanna asked her lover who just grinned back at her.

"You'll see soon enough, it's a special surprise I've wanted to show you for quite some time." Natsu said and Lisanna just smiled and nodded knowing that whatever Natsu had to show her would be something she would enjoy.

"I almost forgot how beautiful this park is. It truly is one of the most beautiful places in all of Magnolia Town." Lisanna said as she observed the wondrous scenery around her.

"You know for many years I couldn't even come here to Magnolia South Gate Park. This was the last place I saw you before the day you supposedly died."

"Ever since that day, I could just never bring myself to come back to Magnolia Park. Because I knew if I did, I'd have to relive the memory of you and it was just something that I couldn't live with." Natsu confessed to Lisanna who was stunned at hearing this.

"So you can only imagine the joy it brought to me when I saw you again for the first time in years in the very same spot that we'd last parted. It was a feeling of pure joy, I mean that's the only way I can describe it."

"It was like a weight in my heart had finally been taken away and to be honest with you, it's the happiest I had been in years, because the person I cared about so much, and that I'd thought I'd lost forever was back home." Natsu said and Lisanna smiled at his words before an idea came to her mind.

"Hey Natsu, carry me on your shoulders." Lisanna said to Natsu who looked at her with a surprised face.

"Seriously Lisanna." Natsu said in disbelief.

"Oh come on, it's no fun to see everything from the same level all the time, besides with your strength it'll be a breeze for you." Lisanna said.

"Well yeah but….aren't you a little old for that." Natsu said.

"It doesn't matter how old I am, now come on let's do it." Lisanna responded and Natsu sighed in defeat.

"All right, get on." Natsu said as he dropped to his knee to allow Lisanna to get onto his shoulders.

"Giddyup horsie." Lisanna said as she patted him on his head and Natsu stood to his feet and began to carry Lisanna piggyback style on his shoulders to Lisanna's delight and to the amusement of the on looking townspeople.

"So many people are looking at us Lisanna." Natsu said with a blush on his cheeks and Lisanna grinned at him.

"Yup, our own little audience." Lisanna said with a smile as she continued to ride Natsu's shoulders as he continued down his beaten path before she looked down to see Natsu with a blank look on his face.

"Is something wrong Natsu, do you want me to get off." Lisanna asked.

"Nope, you're fine where you are." Natsu said as a smirk formed on his face before he took off running and Lisanna cried out in surprise as she managed to hold onto Natsu as he ran down the path to his secret destination with both lovers laughing all the while before Natsu finally came to a stop and let Lisanna down.

"Hey, this place is…" Lisanna said as she looked around and realized where they were. The two of them were standing in front of a hut that Lisanna immediately recognized as the hut which Natsu and Lisanna raised Happy's egg in when they were kids.

"Hey, the hut is even bigger than it was before." Lisanna pointed out.

"That's because I continued to build on it and keep it in good condition every day after you'd supposedly died. But that's not the only thing I built on, look at this." Natsu said as he showed Lisanna the grave marker he'd made for her.

"It's beautiful Natsu. I can't believe you made this for me." Lisanna said as she smiled at the grave and how well-designed it was.

"Yeah, I would come to visit this grave once every week. I would spend the day here and I would even sing songs to your grave. In fact, on the day you came back, I was gonna come and sing to your grave that day." Natsu told her.

"Really, can you sing to me the song you were going to sing that day?" Lisanna asked him and Natsu nodded before he cleared his throat and began to sing to her.

 _ **I watched the colors fade in you  
Saw the shadow take control  
And the world that we once knew  
I watched it crumble and fall**_

 _ **I can't believe that it's over  
So many things I should have done  
The world is so much colder  
Without the sun**_

 _ **Now I am nothing  
And nothing can heal the pain  
Of this empty feeling  
Without you nothing remains  
Nothing remains**_

 _ **It's like I died right there with you  
I lost everything that day  
When this life I thought I knew  
Was ripped out and taken from me  
**_

 _ **(Falling) I keep living it over  
(Falling) I don't know what I could have done  
(Falling) And still my world grows colder  
Without your sun  
**_

 _ **Now I am nothing  
And nothing can heal the pain  
Of this empty feeling  
Nothing can take it away  
**_

 _ **And now I have nothing  
Since you were taken from me  
I'm nothing without you  
Without you nothing remains  
**_

 _ **Nothing  
Nothing  
**_

 _ **Now I am nothing  
And nothing can heal the pain  
Of this empty feeling  
Nothing can take it away  
**_

 _ **And now I have nothing  
Since you were taken from me  
I'm nothing without you  
Without you nothing remains**_

 _ **I'm nothing without you  
Without you nothing remains  
Nothing remains  
Nothing remains  
Nothing remains**_

"So how was that Lisanna, did you like it?" Natsu asked his white-haired lover who passionately kissed him with a loving look in her eyes.

"That was so beautiful Natsu, where did you learn that song?" Lisanna smiled at him.

"It's actually something I learned from Master Makarov. When I first heard it, I remember living it instantly because it was everything I felt about you and what you meant to me. So much so that now it's become one of my favorite songs." Natsu said and Lisanna smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Natsu, come with me." Lisanna said as she took him by the hand before she led him into the hut and the two sat down in the large hut.

"Hey Lisanna, what are we doing inside the hut?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, do you remember back when we were kids how I used to joke about us being husband and wife." Lisanna asked him and Natsu chucked at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Natsu said and Lisanna giggled before straddling his lap.

"Well I think it's about time to make that dream into a reality." Lisanna said as she amorously rubbed her hand on his chest and he smiled at her before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lisanna's slender frame and she kissed his lips before he rubbed her backside. Without licking each other's tongues for the time being, their kiss deepened before she fell back with Natsu landing on top of her as his fingers ran through her white hair and she caressed his cheeks.

Their eyes once again made contact in their kiss before they ultimately closed them and moaned in their bliss. Natsu's heart thumped in his chest and Lisanna placed her hand on it before feeling it. After some minutes, their kiss was ended and Natsu placed his hands on the base of Lisanna's top and he began to lift it up.

Lisanna raised her arms above her head to allow Natsu to remove her halter top, exposing to him her ample and perky breasts. Natsu licked his lips at the mounds before he began planting kisses on her ample chest and trailing kisses down her body from her chest to her flat, toned stomach before he stopped at her shorts.

Natsu slowly removed her shorts leaving Lisanna's toned, slender body completely exposed before him. Natsu smiled at her gorgeous figure before he stood up and removed his own clothes leaving him as naked as she was. He then dropped to his knees in front of her legs and lowered his head to her folds before he was stopped by Lisanna.

"Hey Natsu, let's do it together." Lisanna said and Natsu nodded at her before he laid onto his back as she sat up. She crawled over him and kissed him before turning herself in the opposite direction with her womanhood above his face while she eyed his manhood.

She purred and licked her lips in delight at being so close to his impressive length before she wrapped her fingers around his cock and began giving it small pumps and she immediately felt his fingers spreading her womanhood. Lisanna moaned as his fingers entered her wetness and started rubbing inside of her walls.

Natsu felt Lisanna's perky breasts pressing against his length before she actually squeezed her ample breasts on it and he shivered in joy at their incredible softness squishing together on him. She started licking the tip of it and Natsu started licking her clit in return. His fingers wriggled and stirred within Lisanna's pussy as they teased her walls and she moaned while rubbing her mounds together on his cock.

Natsu's tongue licked on Lisanna's clit before moving to licking her folds and she rubbed her tongue on his exposed foreskin. Natsu continued to moan as Lisanna's tongue rubbed and licked on his tower's tip while she squeezed and caressed her breasts together on it. She kneaded her orbs together and rubbed her hardened tits on his veined manhood before lathering it with her tongue.

She then took a deep breath before sliding her mouth down his glory and she immediately felt his tongue replace his fingers within her innards. Natsu began thrusting his cock into Lisanna's mouth and cleavage alike while she massaged his hardness. Natsu's tongue ventured into the depths of Lisanna's pussy and tasted her arousal while rubbings his fingers on her spread folds.

She moaned as she pumped her mouth down his thrusting hilt as it flew into the warm, soft cleavage it was smothered between and Lisanna sucked on it while simultaneously licking it. Lisanna and Natsu moaned at tasting one another's lower regions while feeling their orgasms drawing closer.

He licked Lisanna's womanhood and slobbered on her clit between licking her innards. Natsu's manhood pumped into Lisanna's breasts as they bounced on him and she licked his shaft while it jetted into her mouth. His tongue slobbered on her walls and she let out a muffled whimper as his fingers teasingly brushed her folds while holding them apart

At last, Natsu felt Lisanna's release stream from her pussy onto his tongue and he eagerly licked up her release. Meantime, she moaned as his cum overflowed from her mouth and trailed down his shaft into her bosom. As his cum leaked into her cleavage, she steadily swallowed it and opened her mouth to breathe before freeing her lover's manhood from her cleavage.

Either person took their time in tasting their release before Lisanna got off him and wiped her lips. She looked to Natsu and tenderly smiled at him before she crawled to him. He sat upright and watched as Lisanna stroked his manhood before giving it one more teasing lick and turning around to display her womanhood.

Natsu accepted the young woman's invitation and steadily entered her womanhood while holding onto her hips. Lisanna happily smiled as she felt her hymen vanish and he held onto her rear while she dug her nails into the ground. Lisanna's breasts swayed and flew forward with Natsu channeling his throbbing glory into her warmth.

She closed her eyes from his heavy impacts while deeply blushing and Natsu groaned from how tight she was. Natsu moaned in pleasure at how tight his lover was and Lisanna smiled at how thick he was within her caverns. The young man continued to smile as he plowed his hardness into her womanhood and her ass was smacked against by his flying crotch.

Natsu moved his hands to her waist and pistoned his manhood forward while she loudly squealed. Her bosom swayed and bounced over the ground as his cannon thrashed into her walls and she became tighter with each movement. Beneath her closed eyelids, her eyes glowed with lust from the indescribable pleasure she was feeling from the sex she was having with Natsu.

She held onto the ground as her bosom rocked and bobbed forward before Natsu took hold of her forearms. She rose onto her knees as Natsu's member hammered into her wetness and the sensation of his manhood rubbing on her walls made her melt into a lustful state of mind.

Lisanna felt Natsu's tongue slowly licking her nape and she turned her head to smother her lips against his as her breasts freely jiggled about into the air. Her eyes finally opened and looked into Natsu's obsidian ones with their lips pressed together. As they moaned in their kiss, he waited before Lisanna lifted her arm from his grip and placed it on his nape while planting the other on the ground.

Natsu's palms seized her bouncing breasts and groped at them while charging his manhood into her wetness. He banged and pummeled his cock into her folds as she moaned from his fingers burying themselves into the softness of her breasts. She continued to squeal as he gripped her buds and applied pressure to them while simultaneously yanking them forward.

Natsu's length soared up into Lisanna's womanhood and she felt sweat starting to pour down her aroused body. Lisanna's nails once again dug into the ground as her other hand rubbed Natsu's nape and she moaned as she planted her fingers on his upper backside. Though he winced as her nails began to dig into him, she ceased doing so and instead opted to softly plant her palm on the left side of his cheek.

She caressed the pinkette's cheek as he drew his hips forward and she rutted hers against his. Her face blushed as her eyes closed once more and he kept his hands on her chest as he teased her. Natsu and Lisanna slowly broke the kiss before he returned to licking at her earlobe as she smiled from the power of his thrusts.

Her eyes were already watering with pleasure and she felt his throbbing intensify as her walls quickly grew tighter. He held onto her chest and she smiled back at him as she brushed her hand against his forehead to prevent sweat from getting in his eyes. The white-haired woman grinned from his hardness striking deeply and grinded his cock as it flew forth.

Natsu groaned as Lisanna's insides wrapped around his glory and she howled as his release sprayed several rounds of cum into her. She loudly howled from his release overflowing within her tunnels to where some of it poured down his hilt and dripped onto the ground. Lisanna panted and rested on her back once he freed his hardness from her womanhood.

"Hey Natsu." Lisanna panted and Natsu looked to his sweating lover.

"Yeah Lisanna." Natsu answered before he was pulled into a passionate kiss and Lisanna pulled him on top of her. Natsu understood what she wanted and he returned the kiss before he reentered her folds and began charging his hips forward before palming Lisanna's breasts.

Natsu's hands were firmly planted on Lisanna's breasts as her hips started bucking against his thrusts and she moaned as he jerked his manhood forward into her tunnels. She blushed at his swollen cock thrashing about inside of her walls and pounding into them repeatedly.

Lisanna moaned as Natsu's erection flew into her pussy and banged against her walls as she worked her hips to grind him. The youngest of the Take Over siblings looped her arms around Natsu's torso and brushed her fingers through his spiky cherry pink locks as his palms pressed against her bobbing bosom.

Lisanna looked at her breasts bouncing endlessly in his hands and he temporarily freed her breasts to squeeze at her tits. She mewled as he squeezed her erect buds and tweaked them while her breasts jiggled. Lisanna smiled as he propelled his member into her womanhood and it struck against her innards with great force.

Natsu's cheek was caressed by Lisanna as she shook her hips and she stared up at him. She smiled at him and he noticed this before leaning his head down. Their lips crashed against one another and her bright blue eyes glistened with his dark black ones as their tongues found one another.

Lisanna placed her hand on his cheek and stroked him as their tongues whacked and clashed about. Freeing her right tit, Natsu stroked Lisanna's cheek and returned to palming what he could of her breast as he plunged himself into her warmth. The throbbing of his erection intensified the more he pounded his manhood into Lisanna's core and her insides steadily became tighter.

Natsu and Lisanna's movements rocked the latter's body as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their mouths slightly separated as their tongue-war waged on and they began licking the roofs of their mouths. He held onto Lisanna's breast and stroked her cheek while she did the same for him.

Lisanna's blush spread across her face from Natsu driving his length into her walls and she wagged her tongue against his as she tasted his. Lisanna's free hand slid from the back of Natsu's head and rubbed his backside as he shot himself into her entrance. As their tongues danced, Natsu's hand released Lisanna's breast and tenderly caressed her other cheek; allowing her mounds to freely press against his chest.

His length speed into Lisanna's innards and her toes curled with Natsu starting to growl huskily in their kiss. Her bosom heaved and squished against him as he ran his member into her core. Both moaned as their tongues licked and tasted one another before their lips met once again.

Both lover's eyes closed in pure bliss while their hips worked together to please either of them until her innards yanked his cannon once more and her womb was splashed with several spurts of his seeds. Lisanna's mind went blank as Natsu's release filled her womanhood up to the point of it flooding out of her and gushing onto the ground.

"Hey Lisanna, are you up for some more." Natsu asked his white-haired lover as they separated lips and Lisanna smiled and nodded at him before turning onto her side with him holding her leg in the air and he entered her wetness once again before he started ramming himself into her.

With his help, Lisanna's leg remained arched in the air as his manhood struck into her walls and her bosom jiggled as his lap smacked against her peach. Sweat poured down Lisanna's forehead as the blonde drove his member into her core and his foreskin struck against her walls.

Natsu's hand snaked underneath the white-haired Animal Take-Over mage and took hold of her bobbing breast once again before toying with the orb. Natsu pummeled his cock through Lisanna's tightening folds and she panted lustfully as she felt him licking the back of her neck. This sent chills of pleasure down her spine and she regretted not being able to kiss him in this position.

As she moaned and sweated, her eyes slowly began to roll back into her skull and her blush spread across her face. Tears of pleasure formed in her eyes before she shut them and moaned to her heart's content with her arousal being pounded into. Natsu listened to Lisanna's moans and he started kissing her earlobe as her back touched his abdomen as he held up leg in place.

Her toes curled and her nails started digging into the ground to where she began raking at the earth. Lisanna's breasts heaved and bounced about while Natsu charged his manhood into her wetness. She felt his length reaching into the depths of her stomach and she purred when Natsu starting trailing his finger under her chin before lightly brushing his finger on it.

He set his hand down and caressed her cheek while her bosom now freely jiggled against the ground. Both moaned once again as their release substance boiled from Lisanna's wetness and formed a puddle on the ground. The pair lie on the ground and both smiled as Natsu licked her earlobe while removing his manhood from her. Natsu sat next to her and she rested her head in his lap before he stroked it.

"Natsu, you truly are too amazing for words." Lisanna said and Natsu chuckled at her before kissing her again.

"Yeah, I guess I am huh." Natsu said before licking her neck and Lisanna giggled at him and unbeknownst to the two lovers, Mirajane watched them from afar with a smile on her face.

" _They're so perfect for each other."_ Mirajane thought to herself as she watched the happy couple cuddle together with each other.

* * *

Lisanna really is something else isn't she. I honestly haven't had as much fun writing a lemon like this in a long time as much as I had fun writing this one. I especially liked doing this because I think that Lisanna is just as good a catch for Natsu as Lucy is. Which is one of the reasons I can't stand to see stories where Lisanna is portrayed as the bitch since Lisanna in a lot of ways is extremely similar to Lucy.

That aside, now that this story is over I have a MAJOR announcement that I have to make. I'm currently in the planning stages for a new miniseries called _**Naruto's Video Game Vixens**_. This series will see Naruto paired up with some of my _**favorite**_ , not the most iconic, but some of my favorite females from some of my favorite video game series.

The ladies I have chosen for this series are: Samus Aran (Metroid Prime), Jill Valentine (Resident Evil), Taki (Soul Calibur), Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur), Kitanna (Mortal Kombat), Chun-Li (Street Fighter), Cammy (Street Fighter), Kasumi (Dead or Alive), Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive), and Asuka Kazama (Tekken).

As many of you know I originally planned to do an entire Naruto/Soul Calibur crossover series, but eventually I decided to expand the miniseries and include other video game females from some of my other favorite series. I'm still in the early planning stages of putting together this series so I don't know when I'll get started on this series, I also don't have any plotlines planned out as of yet, so if anyone has any suggestions for plots for stories involving any of the chosen characters, then I'll gladly take any suggestions.

As for this series, the next pairing you'll see in this series will have Natsu paired up with an aged-up Wendy Marvell. So until next time, so long everybody and don't forget to read and review.

 _ **This Story Was Brought To You Courtesy Of Your Resident Badass DarkChild316, Who Would Like To Remind You, That If You're Not Down With That, We've Only Got Two Words For You….SUCK IT!**_


End file.
